PURPOSE AND OBJECTIVES: This study is designed to evaluate the treatment of the victims of rape by hospitals, physicians, nursing, social service and other health personnel. This research and demonstration project directed at the evaluation of treatment and counseling programs for victims of rape and their families would focus on the comparison between a non-coordinated emergency unit type treatment and the newly established Sexual Assault Treatment Center at Family Hospital. Evaluation mechanisms will be designed to study the following: 1. Appropriate medical treatment of rape victims; 2. Standardization of quality medical procedures and practices by hospitals and private physicians; 3. Treatment of victims of rape in public hospital emergency rooms as compared to a private hospital gynecological service; 4. Detection and diagnosis of specialized health needs and service requirements for victims; 5. Follow-up services to the victims and their families; and 6. A model treatment program designed to facilitate linkages with other public and private agencies and community groups to ensure quality care for rape victims and their families. Methods will include comparative study of medical records of rape victims treated at a non-coordinated emergency unit and a newly established rape treatment center; questionnaire survey to all victims of rape treated during first year of center's operation and those treated for year prior to center's opening; evaluation telephone call follow-up; and community evaluation of service.